Sternenstaub
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Noch eine Weihnachtsgeschichte, verspätet aber immerhin. Schaut bitte mal vorbei.


Vorwort:   
Ich möchte mich ganz, ganz herzlich bei Kathi, meiner Betaleserin bedanken. *knuddel* Bist echt die Beste und ich danke dir, dass du dir solche Mühe gegeben hast und die Story auch veröffentlichst!!!

Eigentlich ist die 'ne Weihnachtsstory, hoffe aber mal euch gefällt sie trotzdem.

Liebe Grüße, BlackAngel8

~ * ~ * ~

Sternenstaub 

Lautlos fielen die kleinen, weißen Flocken vom Himmel auf die Erde hinab. Ein leichter Wind trug sie in sämtliche Richtungen und überzog London mit einer feinen weißen Pulverschicht.

Die Winkelgasse gab ein idyllisches Bild ab, wie all die Zauberer und Hexen so durch die Straßen irrten, mal hier Halt machten, mal dort stehen blieben, um in ein Schaufenster zu schauen. 

Die Gaststätten waren voll, warme Getränke lockten jeden an, der es sich leisten konnte. 

Die wenigen Schüler von Hogwarts, die die Weihnachtsferien im Schloss verbrachten und mit auf diesem Ausflug waren, schlenderten durch die Gassen oder saßen gemütlich irgendwo zusammen und plauderten. So auch Harry Potter, Ron und Ginny Weasley. Harry hatte die Geschwister eingeladen, sie wollten den Tag genießen, schließlich kamen sie sonst nur einmal im Jahr zum Kauf von Schulsachen, hierher.

Hermine Granger stattdessen bummelte durch die Gassen und blieb vor einem Schaufenster stehen. Lange betrachtete sie dessen Inhalt und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Was sie sah, war nicht sonderlich neu, nicht einmal außergewöhnlich, wie die meisten sagen würden. Sie beobachtete das Pärchen welches Hand in Hand durch die Schneelandschaft ging, und auf die die Schneeflocken wie kleine Kristalle fielen. 

Nur widerwillig löste sie den Blick und schlug den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel ein, wo die Anderen schon auf sie warten würden.

Er trat langsam ans Schaufenster und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das, worauf Hermine noch vor einer Minute geblickt hatte. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf, so etwas Kitschiges hatte sie zum Lächeln gebracht? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, er kannte sie als eine fleißige Schülerin, die jeden Tag lernte und viel mit ihren Freunden unternahm. Jedoch hatte er sie nie als Träumerin kennen gelernt, doch wie sich zeigte, besaß sie mehrere Facetten, die keiner kannte. So hatte er sie nie in dieser Weise lächeln sehen, wie sie es getan hatte, als sie in das Schaufenster geblickt hatte. 

Hermine betrat den Tropfenden Kessel und zwängte sich durch die vielen Leute zu dem Tisch, an dem ihre Freunde saßen. Sie zog Handschuhe, Schal und Mantel aus und setzte sich dann neben Ginny. „Und Hermine, hast du deinen kleinen Alleingang genossen?" Ron schaute sie liebevoll an. „Es war wunderbar, außerdem habe ich jetzt alle eure Geschenke." Sie blickte in die Runde. „Wo ist denn Dumbledore und die ganze Horde?" „Sitzen fünf Tische weiter." Harry nickte in die Richtung hinter ihm. „Wird langsam Zeit, dass wir den Rückweg antreten, schließlich sollen wir doch die große Halle schmücken." Ginnys Gesicht leuchtete vor Vorfreude. Bei ihnen zu Hause gab es zwar auch jedes Jahr einen Weihnachtsbaum, aber fiel der eher klein und ipsig aus. Es war etwas Besonderes, Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu verbringen, selbst wenn kaum Schüler da waren. Doch vielleicht lag gerade darin der Reiz. „Hey Gin, woran denkst du?", sanft stupste Hermine ihre Freundin an. „Ach, ich ..." „So ihr vier, Fred und George kommen hoffentlich gleich, Neville ist soweit ich weiß mit Maria unterwegs Draco sollte heute zu uns stoßen und die Restlichen sind ja mit Hagrid im Schloss geblieben." unterbrach Albus Dumbledore unabsichtlich Ginnys Satz. Er erhielt zustimmendes Nicken von den Freunden, bis Harry aufmerkte: „Malfoy?!" „Ja, er wird Weihnachten nun doch auf Hogwarts verbringen. „Wieso das?", knurrte Ron. „Ich denke, dass geht uns alle nichts an. Nun kommt aber, wir wollen ihn nicht warten lassen, und die Anderen genauso wenig.", lächelte der Schulleiter. „Der kann doch bleiben wo er will, die alte Leiche.", zischte Ron Harry zu. 

Die 'kleine' Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wobei sich mehr oder minder Zweiergrüppchen bei den Lehrern gebildet hatten. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape schritten vornweg und waren in eine Diskussion über Voldemorts Niederlage vertieft, McGonagall und Madame Hooch ereiferten sich über einen eventuell geplanten Tanzkurs für alle Schüler, Professor Trelawney und Madame Pomfrey wogen genaustens neue Heilmethoden für Verletzte ab und die restlichen Professoren liefen schweigend hinterher. Ron und Harry unterhielten sich angeregt über die Quidditchsaison und Hermine und Ginny tuschelten über Harry. Ginny fühlte sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung zu ihm hingezogen, doch bestand zwischen ihnen nicht mehr als reine Freundschaft. 

„Ah, da warten sie ja schon alle." Dumbledore winkte den anderen Schülern fröhlich zu. Snape schritt auf Draco zu und begrüßte ihn kühl. „Hallo Draco." Ein kurzes Nicken folgte. „So, alle Schäfchen beisammen? Bitte an den Händen fassen, es geht zurück nach Hogwarts." Der Direktor und seine 'Schäfchen' apparierten.

Hermine und Ginny betraten die große Halle und beiden blieb die Luft weg. Der Tannenbaum war nicht einfach nur groß, er war riesig. „Na dann an die Arbeit. Schmücken wir per Hand oder per Zauberstab?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Für so etwas braucht man keine Magie. Das wird per Hand gemacht." Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors war zu den beiden Mädchen getreten. „Und wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, helfe ich euch gerne." 

So verbrachten die Drei eine Stunde, bis Hermine sich erschöpft auf den Boden setzte und tief ausseufzte: „Ich glaube, wir könnten ein wenig Musik gebrauchen." Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und es erschien ein CD-Player: Ein weiter Wink mit dem Zauberstab und daneben stapelten sich sogleich einige CDs. Hermine suchte sogleich eine Maxi heraus und drückte den Startknopf. Ginny und Professor McGonagall lauschten fasziniert der Musik, während Hermine leise mitsummte und schließlich auch mitsang. 

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special_

_Last Christmas …_

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
(Happy Christmas)  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special_

_Last Christmas …_

_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special _

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover buy you tore him apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special._

„Wow, du hast 'ne tolle Stimme Hermine.", lobte die Rothaarige ihre beste Freundin. „Dem kann ich nur zustimmen.", nickte McGonagall. „Dankeschön." Hermine errötete leicht. 

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug, einige der Weihnachtslieder kannten auch Ginny und McGonagall, so dass man bald einen recht lautstarken Gesang aus der Großen Halle vernehmen konnte. „Bravo!" Dumbledore, Harry und Ron standen klatschend im Eingang. Erschrocken brach der Gesang ab und drei Paar Augen starrten sie entsetzt an. 

Während die Musik im Hintergrund weiterlief, füllte sich der Tisch, an dem alle, Lehrer wie auch Schüler, wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit saßen, mit Kuchen, Plätzchen und Kakao. 

Nachdem die restlichen Schüler gekommen waren und den Baum bewundert hatten, brachte Madame Hooch das Thema auf einen Tanzkurs und dem somit folgendem Ball. „Ich hatte mir folgendes vorgestellt: Da wir eine Recht kleine Gruppe sind, dürfte es ganz gut klappen. Wir probieren es einfach mal aus und halten dann für uns einen Ball ab." Sie lachte leicht nervös. „Ich meine, wenn alles gut klappt, könnte man es eventuell für das nächste Jahr überlegen." „Das wäre ja wunderbar." Lavender und Parvati klatschten begeistert in die Hände. „Nie im Leben!" Malfoy knurrte die Anderen an. „Schön, schön, Draco du wirst also als erster Freiwilliger die Organisation für den Ball übernehmen." Dumbledore blickte ihn erfreut an. „Bitte? Niemals!" „Widerrede ist zwecklos. So, wer soll dir denn mal helfen? Hmm ... wie viele braucht er denn wohl?" „Ich würde mal sagen, das ist keine allzu große Sache für unsere Gruppe, allerdings würde ich eines der Mädchen vorschlagen, sicher ist sicher.", erwärmte sich nun auch die Wahrsagerin für dieses Thema. „Irgendjemand, der sich freiwillig meldet?" McGonagall schaute in die kleine Gruppe von Mädchen. Es waren sieben an der Zahl: Hermine, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Maria, Anya und Sarah. „Severus, such du jemanden aus!" „Bitte?" „Such!", lachte Dumbledore, dessen gute Laune für Malfoy unerträglich wurde. 

Anya und Sarah aus Hufflepuff blickten sich fragend an, sie hätten gerne geholfen, doch da nur eine es machen konnte und dann auch noch mit Malfoy, verwarfen sie den Gedanken sofort wieder. Maria sah viel zu erschrocken aus, wie Snape nachdenklich feststellte, um überhaupt in Frage zu kommen. Und Lavender und Parvati ? Die gab es nur im Doppelpack. Blieben also nur noch Ginny und Hermine. „Ich würde sagen, Virginia wird Draco helfen." Erleichtertes Aufatmen von sechs anderen Mädchen war zu hören. Die Auserwählte saß vollkommen fassungslos auf ihrem Platz und blickte erst Snape, dann Dumbledore und zu guter Letzt Draco an. „Ich schlage vor, wir fangen morgen mit dem Tanzkurs an, so um 15 Uhr, die Planer fangen am besten heute schon an, wir haben schließlich nur vier Tage Zeit bis Heiligmorgen.", entschied Madame Hooch.

„Du meine Güte, Ginny, du tust mir so leid." Parvati legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Bin aber froh, dass er mich nicht gewählt hat." „Du hast gut reden, das ist eine Strafe, möcht' bloß wissen, was ich Snape getan habe.", seufzte Ginny qualvoll. „Ich glaub diesmal hat er es nicht böse gemeint. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Maria erstarrt ist? Normalerweise ist er doch der totale Sadist." Hermine sah sie ernst an. „Willst du etwa andeuten ...? Nein, wag es nicht einmal, dran zu denken. Snape hat nichts Gutes in sich. Nichts, niet, nothing!" Lavender sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Beruhig dich mal."

Die vier Mädels ereiferten sich noch längere Zeit über dieses Thema, bis Ginny aufbrach, um sich mit Malfoy zu treffen.

Nach gut eineinhalb Stunden war sie wieder zurück, ihr Gesicht glühte rot und man merkte sofort, dass sie sich nur mühsam beherrschte. „Was ist los?" Hermine war sofort aufgesprungen und zu ihr geeilt. „Malfoy ist einfach zu ... blöd, blond, nenn es wie du willst. Keine einzige Minute werde ich noch mit dem planen. Ich war auch schon bei Dumbledore und Snape, und die meinten, finde ich jemand anderen, ist es okay, wenn ich es nicht machen würde." Langsam blickte sie ihre Freundin an. „Könntest du nicht vielleicht ...? Nun guck doch nicht so entsetzt ... Hermine bitte ..." „Nee Ginny, jetzt guck du nich' so! ... Na schön, ich ergebe mich. Ich probier's aus, aber wenn es auch nicht klappen sollte, wirst du es machen müssen. Okay?!" „Okay, du bist echt die Beste!"

Am nächsten morgen, sehr früh, schlich eine Gestalt durch Hogwarts und hinaus hin zum See. Die Wiese war mit einer Schneedecke bedeckt, der See lag glitzernd und gefroren vor dem Auge der Betrachterin. Der dunkle Wald wirkte nicht mehr bedrohlich, sondern eher verträumt und friedlich. Leise seufzte Hermine auf. Sie genoss diese ersten Morgenstunden ganz besonders. Langsam kämpfte sich die Sonne hervor und tauchte die Landschaft vor ihr in ein warmes Licht. Das Mädchen schwang seinen Zauberstab und vor ihr auf der zugeschneiten Wiese erschien eine kleine Decke, auf welche sie sich setzte. Verträumt blickte sie auf den See, es war ein wunderbares Gefühl dieses Bild in sich aufzunehmen. Momente wie dieser waren etwas Besonderes, sie fühlte sich frei und unbeschwert. Was würde sie jetzt nicht dafür geben, wenn sie Schlittschuhlaufen könnte. 

Sie hätte noch eine gute Stunde, eh die Anderen wach werden würden und es Frühstück gab, überlegte sie. Hermine murmelte eine Zauberformel und statt ihren normalen Schuhen hatte sie Schlittschuhe an den Füßen. Ein weiterer Zauber und das Eis würde sie tragen. Behutsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie sich wieder an das Laufen auf dem Eis gewöhnt hatte.

Sie schwebte förmlich übers Eis, probierte eine Acht, dann das Rückwärtslaufen und noch eine kleine Pirouette aus. 

„Herm, wo warst du heute morgen?!" Ginny sah sie fragend an. „Geheimnis!" „Ts ts ts, schäm dich! ... Lass uns frühstücken gehen." „Gerne.", lachte die Braunhaarige, die glaubte, ein leichtes Magenknurren vernommen zu haben.

„So ihr Lieben, ich hab mir überlegt, dass wir schon nach dem Frühstück mit dem Tanzkurs anfangen, ansonsten schaffen es diejenigen, die nicht Tanzen können, gar nicht, und das wäre doch sehr schade. Wer von euch hat denn schon einen Tanzkurs gemacht?" Madame Hooch blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde, zwei Hände hoben sich, eine davon sehr(,) sehr widerwillig. „Oh ..." entfuhr es Madame Pomfrey. Alle blickten sich an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Selbst die Lehrer hatten Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. „Dann steht ein Paar ja schon mal fest. Ihr werdet uns sicher gut helfen können." Hoochs Blick glitt zu Hermine und Draco, welche sich entgeistert anstarrten. „Reicht es nicht, wenn ich schon zusammen mit der planen muss?" Malfoy schaute entsetzt zu Madame Hooch und hätten Blicke töten können, wäre die Lehrerin in weniger als 10 Sekunden dahingerafft. „Draco Malfoy, du wirst mit Hermine den Eröffnungstanz halten du und wenn du jetzt nicht augenblicklich ruhig bist, lassen wir uns noch viele weitere nette Dinge für dich einfallen.", ertönte Hagrids tiefe Stimme. „Nun gut, stellt ihr beide euch dann bitte mal in die Mitte der Halle. Die Mädchen hinter Hermine in einer Reihe und die Jungen hinter Draco. Ebenfalls in einer Reihe.", wies Madame Hooch sie an. „Wir fangen mit den Grundschritten für den langsamen Walzer an. Also ... ach Moment, die Lehrer bitte auch!" Widerwillig erhoben sich Hagrid und Snape und blickten düster in die Runde, stellten sich dann aber, wie ihnen befohlen, auf. „So, die Mädels. Links zurück, rechts zur Seite, links ran." Hermine und die Anderen folgten den Anweisungen und im Nu hatten sie die erste Schrittkombination gelernt. Die Jungen dagegen taten sich etwas schwerer. 

„Hermine, Draco, darf ich euch bitten, einmal einen Walzer zu tanzen?!" Stumm nickten die beiden und stellten sich in perfekter Tanzhaltung auf. Als die Musik erklang, setzten sie sich in Bewegung und schwebten nur so durch den Raum. Hermine verlor sich in dem Tanz, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Malfoy solch ein guter Tänzer war. Nach Beendigung des Tanzes brach großer Beifall aus. „Super, ihr harmoniert perfekt.", lobte McGonagall die beiden. 

In ihrem Zimmer legte Hermine sich auf ihr Himmelbett und schloss leicht erschöpft die Augen. Ginny, Lavender und Parvati unternahmen irgendetwas mit Ron und Harry. Das braunhaarige Mädchen war gerade dabei einzudösen, als sie ein leises Klopfen weckte. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte zum Fenster, vor dem eine braune Eule saß. „Na du, hast du etwa Post für mich?" Sie lies die Eule in ihr Zimmer und kraulte ihr den Kopf, bevor sie den Brief entgegennahm. *Du hast eine schöne Stimme. Wie kommt es, dass du heute morgen schon so früh wach warst?* Verwundert las sie sich den Brief noch einmal durch. Woher kam er? Und vor allem, wer hatte ihn geschrieben? Sie suchte sich ihre Feder und ein Glas Tinte und begann unter den Brief zu schreiben: *Danke. Wer bist du? Wenn du es mir sagst, sage ich dir, warum ich heute morgen schon so früh wach war.* Sie gab der Eule den Brief und sah ihr nach, wie sie langsam kleiner wurde. Der Brief musste von jemandem aus Hogwarts kommen. Ob Ron ihn eventuell geschrieben hatte? Er hatte sie im Tropfenden Kessel schon so seltsam angeschaut, aber sie hatte seinen Blick einfach nicht deuten können. 

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, noch länger darüber nachzudenken, da sie ja noch sämtliche Vorbereitungen treffen musste.

Auf dem Weg zu Draco fing Hermine spontan an zu singen:

_Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that's sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me  
(And) someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?  
'Cause I heard that you're comin' to town  
Santa can you hear me  
I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make ma wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby, baby  
…   
I want my baby, baby  
…  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me a love, I can call all mine  
'Cause I have been so good this year  
Happy alone, under the mistletoe  
He's all I want and I'll be thankful  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have benn so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
(Oh Santa, can you hear me?)  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

„Wurd' auch Zeit, dass du kommst Granger." Draco lehnte an der Wand und sah sie kalt an. „Ich bin pünktlich. Hast du schon Ideen?" Sie lies sich auf die Couch des Gemeinschaftsraums der Slytherins fallen und blickte sich neugierig um. „Dafür bist du verantwortlich, ich wollte den ganzen Mist doch nicht machen.", fuhr er sie an. „Du bist so was von arrogant und selbstverliebt, das ist ja so was von ..." „Ja? Ich höre?!" „Weißt du was Malfoy, am besten einigen wir uns auf 'nen Waffenstillstand, ansonsten werden wir hier nie fertig und ich für meinen Teil möchte, dass der Ball ein Erfolg wird." Langsam setzt er sich in Bewegung und setzte sich, in einigem Abstand, neben sie auf die Couch. „Also, was schlägst du vor?" Hermine erklärte ihm, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, und die beiden begannen gemeinsam, ein Konzept zu entwickeln. Sie stellten eine Büffetliste auf, eine 'Kleiderordnung', entwarfen eine Skizze für die Dekoration und vergaßen so die Zeit. „Was hast du eigentlich mit Ginny abgezogen?" Hermine sah ihren Gegenüber neugierig an. Sie wusste, er war eigentlich ein Kotzbrocken, aber in den letzten zwei Stunden war er äußerst freundlich gewesen. „Frag sie doch!" Er versteifte sich. „Was soll das denn jetzt? Die ganze Zeit über warst du wirklich freundlich zu mir, und jetzt? Ich gehe." Sie stand auf, warum genau wusste sie eigentlich auch nicht, und lies ihn alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie war gerade dabei, die Treppen hochzusteigen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie musste sich nicht erst umdrehen, sie wusste wer es war. „Sorry.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, so dass sie nicht sicher war, ob er sich allen Ernstes bei ihr entschuldigt hatte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, und stillschweigend gingen sie wieder zurück. „Also, was hast du Ginny angetan?" „Beleidigt, ihre Vorschläge ausgelacht, mich mit was Anderem beschäftigt ..." Er sprach sehr offen zu ihr, man hätte meinen können, die beiden wären gut befreundet und nicht verfeindet. „Du tanzt gut. Wie kommt das?" „Mein Vater hat mich zu 'nem Tanzkurs gezwungen. Aber das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück." Hermine errötete leicht und senkte den Blick. Warum war sie plötzlich so befangen? Und warum war Malfoy so nett? 

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ein wenig hektisch und doch war die Stimmung sehr ausgelassen. Am Heiligmorgen wachte Hermine wie immer früh auf. Am Fußende ihres Bettes fand sie einen Stapel von Geschenken. Ron hatte ihr ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern von dem Trio geschenkt, von Harry hatte sie ein Buch über Verwandlungen bekommen, dazu eine Karte: *Ich dachte mir, irgendwann wirst auch du ein Animagus sein, dieses Buch befasst sich fast ausschließlich mit dem Thema. In Freundschaft, Harry* Lavender, Parvati und Ginny hatten für ein schlichtes Silberarmband mit Anhänger zusammengeschmissen, auf dem ein _H_ eingraviert war. Nun blieb noch ein Geschenk über. Sie öffnete es und musste einen leisen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Was dort zum Vorschein kam, war die kleine Schneekugel, die sie im Schaufenster in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Das Pärchen, welches händchenhaltend durch die Schneelandschaft ging. Sie lächelte. Wer konnte es ihr nur geschenkt haben? Wer hatte gewusst, dass dies einer ihrer sehnlichsten Wünsche war? „Mine, Mine!", flüsterte Ginny und zog den Vorhang am Bett ihrer Freundin zu Seite. „Schau, schau!" Sie hielt eine goldene Kette in der Hand, der Anhänger war ein goldenes Herz „Es ist von Harry!" Sie lächelte breit und ihre Augen strahlten nur so vor Glück.

Hermine betrat die große Halle, welche sie und Draco mit viel Hingabe hergerichtet hatten. Niemand hatte sie bis jetzt betreten dürfen, Draco und Hermine hatten ein Staatsgeheimnis daraus gemacht. Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer hatten zu ihrer Freude festgestellt, dass Draco viel entspannter geworden war. „Na, haben wir das nicht gut hinbekommen?" Draco war hinter sie getreten. „Doch, ich finde schon. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch selber für den Ball fertig machen, was?!", lächelte sie selig. „Warum stehst du morgens immer so früh auf?" „Na ja, ich genieße gerne die Ruhe. So, jetzt muss ich mich aber umziehen." Sie eilte hinaus.

Auf dem Treppenabsatz blieb sie stehen, ihr war der Brief des Unbekannten wieder in den Sinn gekommen. Sie rannte die Stufen hoch, an Ginny und den anderen vorbei, welche schon fertig angezogen waren, ohne ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. In ihrem Zimmer suchte sie den Brief und las ihn sich in Ruhe durch. 

Draco hatte ihn geschrieben, jetzt erkannte sie auch erst seine Handschrift. „Ich muss blind gewesen sein." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, zog sich dann aber rasch um.

„Was hatte Hermine nur?" Ginny sah Harry fragend an. "Ich weiß es nicht." Er küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Als die Freunde die Halle betraten, staunten sie nicht schlecht. Überall waren Kerzen verteilt, die im Raum schwebten, der Weihnachtsbaum war in eine Ecke geschoben worden. In der Mitte des Saals hing unter der Decke ein einzelner Stern, welcher Sternenstaub hinunter regnen lies. Das Büffet sah verlockend aus, es gab kleine Häppchen, Bowle, Brot, Salate, einfach alles, was das Herz begehrte. 

Als Hermine den Saal in ihrem dunkelroten Ballkleid betrat, glitt ihr Blick suchend durch den Raum, bis sie Dracos Blick traf. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu. „Ich denke, wir sollten den Tanz eröffnen.", flüsterte sie. Draco zeigte eine völlig unerwartete und für ihn untypische Reaktion: er lächelte sie an. Wie bei ihrem ersten Tanz schwebten die beiden nur so dahin, Hermine schmiegte sich an seine Brust und genoss das Gefühl, was sie empfand, vollends.

Nachdem ihre Freunde den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, begaben auch sie sich auf die Tanzfläche, wobei Ron Lavender aufforderte und bis zum Haaransatz rot anlief. Nun hatte Hermine also die Bestätigung, dass er sie als Schwester ansah, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. 

Draco und Hermine schlenderten händchenhaltend über die Wiese des Schlosses. „Weißt du Draco, ich genieße die Zeit morgens, wenn alles schläft, es sind diese wunderbaren Momente im Leben, die man auskosten sollte." Sie lächelte ihn verträumt an. „Danke für die Schneekugel, du hast mir eine große Freude gemacht." „Ich wollte einfach nur dein Lächeln sehen, so wie du in der Winkelgasse gelächelt hast. Seit da an habe ich mich immer mehr in dich verliebt Hermine." Seine eisgrauen Augen blickten in ihre Braunen. „Frohe Weihnachten!" Sie küsste ihn und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

What am I gonna do  
What am I gonna say  
Laying in the afterglow   
You took my breath away  
And I can't believe it  
I dream of you  
How could I ever hope  
How could I ever pray  
Looking to the stars above  
Now that we have found a way  
And I can't believe it  
I love how you love me forever  
And a day you can trust me  
Just believe  
I love how you love me  
I love how you love me  
No matter what will be  
You can trust me  
Eternally I love how you love me  
When you love me  
I remember all my life waiting for someone  
Like you searching for a paradise  
Everything I found in you  
And I can't believe it  
I dream of you  
I can see it clearly now  
You're the one to guide my way  
Take away the falling rain  
Now there is a brighter day  
And I can't believe it  
I love how you love me forever  
And a day you can trust me  
Just believe  
I love how you love me  
I love how you love me  
No matter what will be  
You can trust me  
Eternally I love how you love me  
When you love me

~ Fin ~


End file.
